Heat wave afternoon
by Aithershine2000
Summary: The Vocaloid guys join together to have some fun before vacations begin and they go into a really fun trip. Lemons.


"What hour is it, nii sama?"  
"Len?" Kaito asked, waking up from the hazy slumber. "Yes", the young blond boy replied. Kaito looked around seeking the clock. Had Gakupo sliced it in half again? Seriously, living with a samurai gets annoying sometimes. Kaito slipped off the sheets and opened the curtains. Judging by the sun, it was pretty late in the afternoon. The door of the fairly large room burst open and Kiyoteru, Dell, Gakupo and Nero entered the room slowly. Lowering himself and letting himself back in the bed, Kaito smiled. 'looks like they were serious' he thought. Len smiled and licked his lips. Gakupo had the damn weird smile he usually carried on his lips. The other three smirked.

"I already told the girls they are not allowed in this room" Gakupo began, dropping the Zanpakuto into the floor. "That means this room is ours. We're safe". And as soon as Kaito heard those words, he stood up and began taking of his pants,  
flinging his jacket away. Len was already in only his short shorts. Kiyoteru was only with his tie on and had broken the glasses with his bare hands. Dell was quick in discarding away the clothing items he wore and catched up with the rest of the stripped boys, completely exposed and visible. Kaito trashed his pants away. Nero had stripped after entering the room. "Alright..." He began with a smirk."Let's start this". And with that, the madness began.

Everyone lunged at Gakupo and ripped his clothes away as Kaito took his hard manhood and buried his face on it, making Gakupo's eyes go wild with the rush and his back arched in ways no back should arch. He let out a howl which only the thick walls of the bedroom could conceal. Len latched himself onto one of his nipples and Dell took the other.  
One of them began dripping small droplets of milk. Dell apparently enjoyed watching the scene, and Kiyoteru began stroking Dell's soft manhood with soothing, appeasing hands. Len left Gakupo's nipples and began sucking on Kaito's own hardness. Gakupo couldn't take the stimulation and he came with a loud shriek and a back that would need some soothing later. Kaito kept at it and softly licked his shaft, making Gakupo lose his cold again as this time he came in multiple orgasms. Kaito then felt the tingling or should he say, burning, sensation engulf his body and he shrieked as he came too.  
He then saw Yellow coloring beneath "Nero" he whispered huskily, the sultry liquids from Gakupo's multiple Orgasms dripping from his long wild locks as the tsundere pinched the blue haired guy nipples. Kaito felt more dropplets fall into his scorching skin and he saw that Gakupo's even longer locks of hair were covered in Len's jizz and he was now licking his ears. The temperature was increasing as Kaito felt his body being smashed with filthy thoughts and his body was suddenly engulfed in white fire, his hair sweaty and covering his sultry face. Kaito was completely frozen after experiencing that earthquake, but wanted to crush his lips into someone's else face. Kaito smirked as he crushed his lips against Kiyoteru's face, feeling his flames reignite and his hardness engorging as pleasure ran through their hot bodies and inyected even more pleasure into their soft yet hard, warm sexes in such a way like nothing could ever do.

Meanwhile, Dell was sucking Nero's hard manhood, licking the soft and hard lenght. He sucked even harder, fucking his hardness "Mmmm..." Nero purred. Softly, he massaged his sensitive nubs and saw how Len began to lick cum out of his fingers and whispered softly to him. "Len, please" Nero began and after his prey was with his figure near him he sucked his fingers. The cum on his fingers tasted like Kiyoteru's, it was definitely the teacher's cum. He then grabbed Len's manhood. "If you think doing yourself feels fantastic, I'll give you an earthquake...

After three hours, and of course, an interesting countless number of orgasms, everyone lay scattered. Everything in the room was drenched in sweat and sex fluids and everyone was fully wet in these substances. Len was sleeping in the blue haired guy's own arms, smiling. Gakupo looked at them with a warm, smirking face and with a finger pointing upwards he spoke "Now we'll have a time, or should I say, a day to remember guys?" He joked playfully and smirked at the other guys. "Looks like they enjoyed this, we are repeating some other time, when we get some hours for ourselves, right guys." Kamui added.

"Yeah!" said Len cheerfully. "Once I recover from this, or I'll get some serious pain down there, lets wait for now."


End file.
